1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus with an ash bin and chimney device and more specifically, a martini-shaped barbecue comprising a generally funnel shaped firebowl having an open topside and at least one aperture situated at its bottomside; a cylindrical column comprising a top end, a bottom end, a cavity and an ash bin and chimney device, and the aperture of the firebowl leads to the central cavity of the column, and the top end of the column is connected to the bottomside of the firebowl. The ash bin and chimney device comprises an open topside and at least one side wall forming a device cavity, and the device is designed to fit within the cavity of the column, and the aperture of the firebowl is situated above the open topside of the device when the device is situated within the cavity of the base. The device further comprises at least one screen and a movable flap situated within the device cavity, and the screen creates two compartments within the device cavity, the first compartment is situated above the screen and the second compartment is situated below the screen. During a chimney function, the flap is moved away from the screen in a generally perpendicular position relative to the screen, and the first compartment functions as a location for holding charcoal and the second compartment functions as a location for combustible starting materials during the chimney function, and during as ash bin function, the flap is situated below the screen in a generally parallel position relative to the screen, and the flap seals access from first compartment to the second compartment, and the first compartment functions as location for collecting ashes during the ash bin function.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide cooking appliances and barbecues that have vent systems and have various ways of cleaning ashes from the bottom of the firebowl. Traditional barbecue grills have been designed for burning charcoal as a heat source and have a place for supporting the charcoal below the cooking surface. Both the bowl and the cover have vent openings to provide necessary oxygen for combustion of charcoal while the cover is closed. The vent openings on the bowl have traditionally been used for disposing of ashes that accumulates at the bottom of the chamber. There are numerous ash catcher assemblies and pans used on portable barbecues to clean and remove ashes from the firebowl and collect the ashes in a bin.
The present invention for an ash scraping and collection system which overcomes and addresses the problems of the prior art and also provide for a unique ventilation system. The martini shape of the present invention provides for functionality and esthetics and tremendous innovations in design features. The present invention also provides for a device that dually functions as ash scraper and a vent cover.